Automobiles or other vehicles are indispensable in contemporary living. People spend significant amount of time in various kinds of transportation vehicles either as drivers or passengers. A passenger may choose to make use of the time riding in a vehicle to do a variety of activities, including personal vanity actions that may require a mirror. A driver may choose, after arriving at a destination, to use the vehicle as a staging area to groom himself or herself in preparation for a subsequent event taking place at the destination, in which case a mirror may also be needed.
Mirrors commonly provided in the cabin of a transportation vehicle has long served as a passable accessory for serving the purpose of personal use. For example, accessory mirrors are often provided on the inner side of sun visors above either or both of the driver seat and the front passenger seat of an automobile. These mirrors, however, are often small in size, poorly lit, oddly angled as they are disposed, and limited in the capability of adjustment of the orientation of the viewing surface, all making it difficult for the users to see themselves holistically in the mirrors and/or gaining the benefits of using the mirrors effectively. Moreover, in using such a mirror, a user is often required to position himself/herself awkwardly within the limited space of the vehicle cabin by stretching his/her body, sitting up past his/her height or otherwise turning himself/herself at an uncomfortable angle with respect to the mirror. These inconveniences and limitations have largely reduced the feasibility and effectiveness of the mirrors.